The present invention relates to a cooling and noise-reduction apparatus and, more particularly, to a cooling and noise-reduction apparatus for a computing device disposable within a structure having a central air conditioning system.
In office environments, for example, desktop and laptop personal computers (PCs) generally include heat generating components, such as central processing units (CPUs). These heat generating components generate heat as they operate and tend to operate less efficiently as they become hotter and hotter. Thus, they need to be cooled by one of more fans installed in the local device. A desktop PC typically has two fans: one for the power supply and one for the processor. Many moderns desktop PCs have a third fan on the graphics card. Laptop PCs can be configured similarly.
These numerous fans all require power and all generate noise and this noise tends to increase with time as dust and/or dirt builds up on the fans and the associated ductwork. In addition, since the fans are constantly blowing air over oftentimes sensitive components and this air often contains numerous particles that can stick to component surfaces, a buildup of material can occur on the component surfaces. Over time, this can lead to computational errors and failures.
One solution to the noise problem has been to install larger, quieter fans. These larger, quieter fans often suffer from increased power demands and dust buildup, however. A solution to the dust buildup problem is to install filters on the fan, but this generally causes the fans to have to speed up to compensate and the filters eventually clog anyway. To reduce the power needs without larger fan installation, variable speed fans can be used. These fans can reduce noise output but can unfortunately become disadvantageous when the associated computer is in a high power mode and the fans need to operate at full output.